User talk:ZZuuM/gamelist
Pre-CU SWG was actually an amazing game. Its terrible now though (definately when compared to pre-cu) and no pre-cu player would play it in their right minds D: Rawrawr Dinosaur 14:25, 19 January 2009 (EST) :I did play it before the ngu and it was awesome. But i do believe some people like this version more than the last. Well, the people that dont know how to play that is. Also, there is a private server who has reverted back to pre-cu. search for it on google. p.s. the list is not done yet.--''Canderoussplays wow! 15:30, 19 January 2009 (EST) ::I know there is, lol. Its still boring until its finished. Rawrawr Dinosaur 15:33, 19 January 2009 (EST) :::yea, it is. Ive tried it and i stopped soon after. I play anarchy online. It really is an amazing game.--''Canderoussplays wow! 16:34, 19 January 2009 (EST) WoW is the worst MMO game throughout history. Stop being a slave. Stop and think; what are you truly doing in WoW? Farming your way to max level to then get better gear, so that you can get better gear, so that you can get better gear, so that you can get better gear and then an expansion is released so you level up to max level again and get better gear, so that you can get better gear. In between you farm a bit so that you can get better gear too. Not to mention monhtly fees and expansions that cost - wtf! Image:GodlyCompanion-cube.jpg 05:25, 4 February 2009 (EST) :yo nub ever herd of private severs to get max gear then u can do some real pvp-- 00:27, 5 February 2009 (EST) diablo 3 when it comes out, otherwise play d2--Relyk 02:19, 15 February 2009 (EST) ::forgot to add that, but i just got fable 2 and couldn't stop playing for 5 hours straight.--250x19px[talk:Canderouss|~<| | | /'\| |/'\.. /~\| | | | \ | =[@= | | \ | | | | | \ | ~ ~ ~ ~ |` ) | / \ / \ / \ _____ / |--//''`\--| | (( + )) | |--\_|_//--| yes it does--250x19px[[User talk:Canderouss|'talk']] 03:42, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::::A giant Italian middle finger. --71.229 03:45, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::::::i made the damn finger so i say its yugoslavian.--250x19px[[User talk:Canderouss|'talk']] 03:53, 16 February 2009 (EST) I used to be Anarchy Online addict. It was the reason I was held back a year at school, about 3 years ago. Cant't play it anymore on my original account though, because I cba to pay a monthly fee. Ricky vantof 04:02, 16 February 2009 (EST) Has anyone else noticed what an advertisement this page is? jw ~ [[User:Jujin|'Jujipoo']] [[User talk:Jujin|'' '''just may eat you' ']] 08:32, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :I just noticed, that you are glowing about terribad games. Smells like Cuban oppression to me. ~ [[User:Tycn|'''Tycn]] 08:49, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::Haha of all those games so far i've only played Baldur's Gate 2. But for srs Canderouss is sum major add. this is a gw wiki after all ~ [[User:Jujin|'Jujipoo']] [[User talk:Jujin|'' '''just may eat you' ']] 20:25, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ups--[[User:Canderouss|'''Canderouss]] 06:01, 26 February 2009 (UTC)